The present invention relates to a one-lip tool for deep drilling. More particularly, it relates to one-lip tool for deep drilling which has a drill shaft with a clamping sleeve at its one end, and a drill head with a drilling blade at its other end.
One-lip tools for deep drilling of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. The drill shaft of a known one-lip tool is formed by a profile tube and has an arcuate shaft surface which is located opposite to an axially extending chip groove of a V-shaped cross section. Such one-lip deep drilling tools are utilized for production of deep or long bores. The chip groove extends over approximately one third of the length of the initial circumference of the profile tube. The drill head which in many cases is constituted of hard alloy, is provided with axially extending guiding ridges for self-guiding.
However, the known one-lip tools for deep drilling have a small rigidity to static and dynamic forces, in the region of their drill shaft so that they have a strong tendency to bending vibrations and tensional vibrations as well as to buckling. The thus-generated vibrations during the drilling process negatively affects the quality of drilling. This leads particularly to the formation of grooves, chatter marks, twists, and noncircular bores, as well as to the reduction of life of the drill blade and guiding ridges of the drill head. Moreover, the efficiency of the tool in the sense of service life, feed and number of revolutions is substantially limited.